


The Deep Fried Mars Bar

by Moonstruckidiot



Series: Will and Hannibals British adventures [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is enjoying himself, M/M, No Sex, a bit of finger licking, aroused Will, mortified Will, no violence, somewhere in scotland, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst in Scotland Will is caught eating a deep fried Mars bar, Hannibal is not happy. How can he punish his way-ward boy? </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deep Fried Mars Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny fic
> 
> I hope this is OK and apologise if its not, this is not meant to be smutty or anything just a bit of fun
> 
> No beta

Will sits on a low rise wall, in his hand is a small parcel radiating warmth. It is rare that he is left unaccompanied by Hannibal but there are only so many shops an outdoor man from Virginia can cope with. So he has been allowed to get some fresh air as long as he doesn’t go too far. On his wanderings he came across a sign, ‘Deep fried Mars bar’ and he couldn’t resist. He takes one corner of the brown grease proof paper and then the other and opens it to find more paper, this time white. He feels like its pass the parcel but he gets to take off all the wrapping and claim the prize, its not something he wants to rush. Time though is not on his side, he has been given strict instructions to be at this wall at a certain time and not be late. He looks around, his friend is not insight, by his watch he reckons he’s got 15 minutes to eat and dispose of the contents.

Hannibal takes great care of Will, his body is a temple and only the best is allowed, so this slab of deep fried, crispy sin could get him into a lot of trouble. Right now, with warm globs of gooey chocolate and caramel coating his tongue and mouth, trouble is not on his mind, he closes his eyes and sighs. He marvels at the deliciousness of this delicacy, could any of Hannibal’s desserts rival it, it feels sacrilege to even think it. Raising his sticky, sin covered fingers to his mouth he is determined to enjoy every last morsel. Then as he feels the sudden sting of his fingers being knocked away Will knows he will pay for this pleasure.

The cannibal is not happy that much is evident. Will knows not to move not even an inch, but he can’t stop thinking about the tiny piece of chocolate sitting on the corner of his mouth. His tongue flicks out to clean it up.

“No,” comes Hannibal’s order. Will looks up startled and meets a face devoid of expression, _Fuck_ he thinks.

Hannibal moves closer and casually picks up Will’s hand, his grip quickly tightening, “You have defiled your body with ...” the doctor looks with disgust at the wrapper still on Will’s knee,  “that, that thing.”

Keeping tight hold of Will’s hand Hannibal sweeps away debris before sitting down on the wall. He breathes slowly in and out, Will can see the calculation in his eyes.

Will couldn’t be more surprised when he feels his ring finger lifted to the doctor’s mouth, sees a tongue flick out to taste a slick of caramel at its tip. He barely feels it, just a touch of cool air as fluid evaporates.

The trail of dampness as his finger is licked from base to tip is certainly more noticeable, as is the shudder that travels up Will’s body.

“Hmm,” purrs Hannibal, “that was lovely and I see you liked it too.”

The only coherent thought forming in Will’s head is _Fuck, fuck this is not happening._ Somewhere a small child can be heard, “Look daddy, that man is licking the other man’s finger.” Will is mortified, he feels himself flush, he tries to pull his hand out of Hannibal’s grip but the doctor is not finished yet he has earned the right to clean up his boy.

Hannibal takes two fingers slowly into his mouth, his little moans of enjoyment audible as his tongue licks at stray bits of chocolate. It’s not that he means to, and he certainly doesn’t want to but Will can’t help think of how it would feel to have his dick encased by that warm mouth, his breath hitches and blood rushes south.

Reaching out Hannibal takes Will’s other hand, he inspects it turning it over, its clean, all except for one spot which with a flick of his tongue is gone. Moving a curl away from the other man’s ear Hannibal whispers, “My darling boy, I want you to sit here and think about what you have done wrong and when you are in a fit state,” his eyes fall lazily on Will’s groin, a small smile playing on his lips, “I want you to come and apologise.”

He moves away but not before he licks that little piece of chocolate from the corner of Will’s lips.


End file.
